


we fell in love in october

by lesbianmorgwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gwaine/Percival (Merlin) - mentioned, Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin) - mentioned, Lesbian Gwen (Merlin), Lesbian Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorgwen/pseuds/lesbianmorgwen
Summary: Gwen bit her lip. She was sitting on her hands and rocking back and forth slightly."Do you wanna, um, hang out sometime?"Morgana narrowed her eyes and tried not to laugh, "What do you think we're doing right now?""No, that's not- I didn't mean hang out, I meant like," Gwen paused and took a deep breath, "I meant, would you want to go on a date with me?"
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	we fell in love in october

"Morgana can I ask you something?" Morgana lifted her head to look at Gwen. They were in Gwen's apartment, and while Gwen was sitting on an armchair, Morgana had opted to sit on the floor. Her head had been rested on the coffee table before Gwen had spoken. It was a cold, October evening and Morgana had borrowed one of Gwen's big, soft jumpers, of which she had way too many. They were watching a show on Netflix about robots or something. Morgana would be lying if she said she'd been paying attention, but Gwen seemed to be enjoying it. Lancelot and Merlin had recommended it to them, with Lancelot insisting that one of the characters looked exactly like Merlin, and Merlin laughing and saying he was imagining it.

"Yeah sure, what?"

Gwen bit her lip. She was sitting on her hands and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Do you wanna, um, hang out sometime?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes and tried not to laugh, "What do you think we're doing right now?"

"No, that's not- I didn't mean hang out, I meant like," Gwen paused and took a deep breath, "I meant, would you want to go on a date with me?"

Morgana was sure her heart stopped for a moment as she stared into Gwen's beautiful, sparkling eyes. She searched Gwen's face for any signs she was joking.

"I thought you were straight," Morgana blurted, at a loss for what to say.

"What?! What made you think that?" Gwen said, even more taken aback than Morgana, "Did you seriously not know?"

"No, I just thought- well, Lancelot is your ex and I've never seen you show any interest in girls before, so I just thought-" Morgana was cut off by laughter. 

"I'm a lesbian," Gwen said, "there now you know. I dated Lancelot ten years ago. He was my first and only boyfriend, and he was the second person I told, after Elyan. I can't believe I've never mentioned this to you."

Morgana felt like an idiot. She'd known Gwen for almost a year now, how could she not have realised. Then, all of a sudden, she remembered Gwen's question.

"Yes," she said.

"What?"

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

Gwen smiled widely, "How about coffee on Friday? About one?"

"Sounds perfect."

~

"I'm gonna cancel," Morgana announced.

"No!" Lancelot and Gwaine yelled in unison.

It was 2 hours before the date and Morgana was sat on her bed, not ready in the slightest, on a video call with Lancelot and Gwaine.

"I don't even know what to wear."

"A cape," Lancelot suggested.

"Pointy hat," Gwaine said, with so much certainty that Morgana wasn't entirely sure that he was joking.

"Ugh, you two are no help."

She got up from her bed and started to sift through the clothes that she'd already thrown all over her bedroom floor.

"Does it really matter that much what you wear?" Gwaine asked.

"I want to look nice. Plus, Gwen will look like the radiant goddess that she is."

"Just wear something you like. I'm sure Gwen won't mind."

"I don't like anything though," Morgana groaned.

"Well that's on you for buying bad clothes," Lancelot said, and Morgana scowled at the screen across the room.

Eventually Morgana found an outfit that she liked and got ready in the bathroom. When she was done, she sat back down on her bed to talk to Gwaine and Lancelot.

"I'm so fucking nervous," she told them.

"Look, it's just Gwen. Yes it's a date, but you've known her for a year now and you both like each other a lot right?" Lancelot said, and Morgana nodded, "Just be yourself, and make sure to enjoy yourself."

"And what do you do if she kisses you?" Gwaine piped in.

"Kiss her back?"

"No, you kiss her mouth, idiot."

"I hate you so much," Morgana said, unable to hide her smile. 

"If you're really so nervous, I'll ask Merlin to come and we'll join you for a double date and tell embarrassing stories about you both," Lancelot said with a grin.

"No!"

"Hey, what about me? I wanna come," Gwaine said.

"Well maybe you should ask out Percival," Morgana teased.

"Well maybe I will."

"No you won't," Lancelot replied, causing Gwaine to frown and Morgana to laugh.

"Well, anyway, you'd better get going. Don't want to leave your radiant goddess waiting," Gwaine said.

"Oh shut up," Morgana replied jokingly, before hanging up.

~

Morgana walked into the small coffee shop at two minutes past one. It provided a rush of warmth after walking outside in the cold for ten minutes. It was situated on the edge of a park and through the back windows Morgana could see trees scattered around, their leaves in varying shades of red, yellow and brown. She'd been here with Gwen so many times before, but this time everything was different. She spotted Gwen sitting at a table in the corner, scrolling through her phone, and walked over to her. When she got close, Gwen looked up and beamed at her.

"Hi!" she said, "I got you a latte." She gestured to a drink in front of her. "Thanks," Morgana said, sitting down, "What have you got?"

"Hot chocolate. Have you ever had a hot chocolate from here? They're incredible."

"I'll have to have one sometime."

"You look beautiful, by the way," Gwen said, smiling shyly.

"And you look radiant as always," Morgana replied, knowing that Gwaine would tease her later for actually saying that.

They talked for a few hours, and Morgana forgot that she'd even been nervous. Gwen convinced Morgana to get a hot chocolate, and Morgana agreed wholeheartedly that it was the best hot chocolate she'd ever tasted.

"Do you wanna walk around the park?" Gwen asked, and Morgana told her that she'd love to. As they walked, leaves crunched under their feet, and Morgana reached out to hold Gwen's hand.

"Your hand is so cold!" Morgana told her.

"Sorry," Gwen said, smiling at her.

They walked for a few more minutes, slipping in and out of comfortable silence.

"Hey, you know how Arthur is throwing that Halloween party next week? Would you maybe want to go together?" Morgana suggested.

"I'd love to!" Gwen exclaimed, "We could wear matching outfits!"

"Yes! We should!" Morgana replied, suddenly much more excited for the party than she had been before. 

The two stopped under a tree, and turned to each other. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, smiling, and then, finally, Gwen was the one to lean forward and kiss Morgana. Morgana pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart for a moment, Gwen's hands on Morgana's shoulders and Morgana's on Gwen's waist.

"Your hands are still cold," Morgana said, and Gwen laughed, before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to fall in love in October so I made them fall in love in October instead


End file.
